


Before this Ferris Wheel, a Miracle Happened

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: M/M, crow is pretty, crow is...crow, crow you were so lying about reading that in a book, seto is confused on the idea of kissing back, very pretty, what should have happened at the ferris wheel kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well thank y - " He had just looked up, just for a moment, and was cut off by something pressing against his lips. For one second, he was entirely confused on what was happening. </p><p>And then the situation hit him like a ton of bricks the next. </p><p>Crow was kissing him, and Seto wasn't pulling away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before this Ferris Wheel, a Miracle Happened

When Seto had found Pirate Isle, he couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the boy Crow, who had stolen his locket and refused to give it back. Seto was quite sick of running around in circles, and in all honestly, just wanted the damn locket back.

He didn't trust Crow with it, especially since a haunting thought in the back of his mind whispered every so often during this game of catch that Crow would rip the pictures inside of it. God forbid that.

Though, the irritation of the moment was slowly melting away when he read the book. He couldn't help but think that Crow thinks this is the way to make friends. Then again, how would Seto know how to make friends? He's only known Grandpa, and had contact with the silver-haired girl once. He didn't even get a chance to talk to her.

But in the present now, Seto is currently out of breath from a battle with that mysterious floating mask that he had first encountered at the observatory. Seto looked back up at the Ferris wheel, knowing that Crow was standing there, that same smirk on his face, burning holes into Seto with those glowing green eyes.

Determination dug and settled it's way into Seto, so he immediately began to climb the structure furiously, muscles screaming to let him relax because of all the work he had done today fighting off those monsters. Though, he still climbed, no matter how harsh the pain was that shot up his arms and legs, and basically his whole body.

"Give it back, Crow!" He was almost there, almost able to get his locket out of Crow's hands when he jerked it backwards in a quick motion. "Whoops, to slow!" He shouted, a rather condescending smile on his face.

"You're so slow, I bet you couldn't catch a cold - !" Crow had been moving around rather recklessly on top of the platform on the ferris wheel, and when Seto had climbed the thing finally, his eyes only widen as he saw his foot miss and Crow's whole body be thrown backwards by the mistake.

Seto could only watch in horror as Crow made a long fall, even barely breathed as he caught his locket (it looked as if Crow had thrown it at him) and immediately fastened it around his neck.

Crow crashed into the Merry-Go-Round. The sound was horrific. The sounds of metal breaking under instant harsh impact, and a loud shout of pain. Seto wanted to cover his ears and eyes, and imagine none of the previous events had happened. Crow never stole his locket, Crow didn't fall off the Ferris wheel, Crow wasn't...wasn't...

Seto climbed down. Fast. Faster than he was sure he could go. He rushed over to the now broken Merry-Go-Round, and couldn't help but scream, "Crow, Crow!"

As he approached the railing around the Merry-Go-Round, he gripped it hard, staring down at a boy who seemed paler than before, and not moving. "Crow...don't...tell me you're dead." Seto said through guilty chokes.

He wasn't sure why he felt like he was guilty. Perhaps...he should have warned Crow not to be so careless up there? Of course, Crow would have probably laughed at him and teased him, called him stupid and ridiculous.

Maybe...he couldn't have done a thing.

Seto realized this must be one of those situations where you're completely powerless. And if it was, he didn't like the feeling. It dug and scratched at his heart harshly, and it only made Seto cry louder in remorse. His sobs echoed throughout the empty park, and they were equally as loud.  
"Gah, would you stop that? You're making such a racket!" Seto looked upward, watching what seemed like a corpse before move and look up at him. Seto laid a hand over his heart, a small smile breaking out on his face. "Crow! I thought - !"

"Mm, just because I make a fall like that doesn't mean I'm just quitting on life...you win, I guess. I give it up. I'm sorry."

Though Crow was obviously alive, Seto didn't stop crying. Even after he had helped Crow out of the now broken Merry-Go-Round. Crow scowled. "Hey, didn't I tell you to stop that?" Seto laughed just slightly, rubbing at his eyes.

"I really thought...you had died..."

"You humans and your worries really confuse me."

They sat down together after that, and admired the moon. Both were silent, and honestly, this felt amazing. Though they weren't talking, he was sharing a moment with someone else, which meant they would remember it.

Is Seto creating a memory? One of those memorable ones?

Grandpa had been telling him about that once, that creating a memory that was memorable was the best.

Grandpa was correct. Seto knew he would treasure this moment for a long time.

"So, hey, listen. I saw your special thing, so I'll show you mine." He pulled out what looked like a rather old photo, and showed Seto. "Take a look." Seto leaned closer to look at the photo, and when he could see it fully, he was kind of taken back.

In the photo was a young boy with inky black hair, standing beside a man who was dressed like a scientist of some sort. "Crow...that's you?" Crow stared at the picture a moment for himself, admired it for a moment before looking back to the moon. "It's kinda funny...honestly, I don't have any memories of my entire childhood. That's why I think if I can get to this place in the photo, I might learn about my past."

Crow put the photo away, speaking while doing so, "But it's hard...I've been trying to find it for the longest time. It's near where we are now. I...I can...I can feel it." Crow leaned back on his palms, staring at the moon again, a small smile touching his lips. Seto looked at it too, "Actually...I'm on a search as well...for a girl with silver hair."

"A girl with silver hair?" Crow sat up, eyeing Seto. Seto looked him in the eye and nodded. "Yeah. You don't know who she is, do you?" Crow closed his eyes, tilting his head side to side for a moment before replying. "Sorry, no." Seto sighed, "Oh, I...see."

"Wait, hold on a moment! There is someone, I don't know if her hair was silver or not, but sometimes...there's this real bratty girl I keep seeing at the hotel. She won't let me pass an area, and honestly, I'm done. I dunno, I can't be for sure, I've never spoken to her. But maybe...maybe she might be able to help you out."

Seto offered a small smile to Crow, "Great, okay. Then I'll go look for her, thanks."

"Go for it! I'm gonna keep looking for the place in this photo. I guess we both have to make up for a lot of wasted time, huh?" Crow got up. Seto did too, a playful smirk on his face. "And whose fault was that?"

Crow pouted, "Hey, I told ya I was sorry!"

Crow was extremely different from earlier. He couldn't help compare the two sides of Crow he's seen tonight. The cruel side, cruel enough to take someone's most precious possesion. And the polite side, where he was offering to help Seto through his journey.

He couldn't help but think...

"Crow...will I...will we ever see each other again?"

Crow pounded a fist against his chest, staring at Seto with a confident smirk. "Of course we will. Friends always see each other again, and we're friends now." Crow paused, eyes widening for a moment before adding. "Oh, yeah. Another thing friends always do is give each other presents." He began to twist something off his finger, talking while doing so. "Besides, I should probably make up for being mean to you and stealing something of yours."

He held up whatever he twisted off, took Seto's hand and put it in the middle of his palm, and closed his hand over it. When he pulled away, Seto examined it. "A ring...with a silver...skull?" Crow walked a few steps forward, leaning over Seto slightly to look at the ring.

"You'd better keep it safe in your locket...okay?" Seto stared at it a couple moments more before nodding, "Well thank y - " He had just looked up, just for a moment, and was cut off by something pressing against his lips. For one second, he was entirely confused on what was happening.

And then the situation hit him like a ton of bricks the next second.

Crow was kissing him, and Seto wasn't pulling away. Seto felt Crow's hands rest on his shoulders, bringing Seto a bit closer. Seto wanted to do something, because he felt like he was being a total idiot and just standing there, doing nothing. Was he supposed to kiss back?

But, how...how do you do that? Do what he's doing?

Wait, was Crow even doing this right?

It...felt right.

Crow pulled away after about ten seconds, and Seto stumbled backwards, falling right on the ground. He stared up at Crow, confused. "What the-?! Did you just...did I...? What was that?!" Crow merely tilted his head, speaking so matter-of-fact like. "What's wrong? We're friends now, and friends give each other kisses. Right? I...read that."

"B-But that was my first kiss ever!" Seto claimed, covering his mouth with his hands. Crow offered his hand to him, "Oh. Huh. Well then I guess that makes me your number one buddy. Best friends, right?"

Best friends? His first, real friend...was his best friend?

Seto lowered his hands, grabbing onto Crow's. "My best friend? ...Yeah, we're best friends now."

"You bet! Heh heh heh."

Even after Seto was on his feet again, they're hands didn't separate. Crow stared at their linked hands, and after a moment or two of expecting him to look up, Seto looked too.

Their hands molded finely into each other, as if they had been made like that. Seto stole another look at Crow, a small smile on his face as he squeezed Crow's hand slightly.

"Hey, do you need to like...get through the hotel or something?" Crow looked back up, and Seto felt so soothed under those green eyes. Those cat-pupils were weird, but it strangely in a way complimented Crow's overall handsomeness. "Huh? ...Uh, yeah. I guess so." "...How about we go there together? I find the girl who won't let you through and see if there's anything we can do to make her let us pass." Seto smiled, the wind brushing slightly into his hair. "How about it?"

"...Heh, sure. Whatever."

Crow and Seto set off in the direction of the hotel. As they were walking the dirt path, Seto couldn't help but think that his lips were tingling just the slightest. He stole a glance at Crow - his best friend - and tried not to blush.

  
He was sure when Crow had said 'he read it', he had been lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's into Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon?
> 
> So, I was on the archive for it on here, and I was like...this fandom needs more Crow/Seto.  
> Because there isn't enough Crow/Seto.
> 
> You want to check my Fanfiction account out? MidnightsNightmares, that's the name.  
> Look if you want. Or don't.
> 
> I'm not your Puppeteer.


End file.
